


Selfish ways

by fluffynazunas



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alongside hubert/ferdiand and sylvain/felix these two are my favourites!, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, I’m sorry for mistakes, Pretty sure ao3 tags hate me, black eagles is wlw mlm solidarity house, i’m just a pathetic wlw I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffynazunas/pseuds/fluffynazunas
Summary: Perhaps it was selfish of her to fall for another woman.Maybe it was disrespectful to her country, traitorous of her even to fall for a resident of Fodlan, of the Empire no less.She could be perceived as wicked for her to fall for Dorothea Arnault.





	Selfish ways

Brigid was not a large archipelago.

In truth, it’s pathetically small, and it’s power and strength didn’t exceed it’s countries size.

Petra is the current warrior princess of Brigid, the heir to her country once her dear grandfather steps down from his rule. Petra was always acutely aware of this fact. It was a role that could only be fulfilled by herself, and her alone.

The fact has always been mulling in her mind; it’s what she’s been training for all this time.

Her life was abruptly altered when she was shipped off to Fodlan as a “truce” of sorts, even though it was just a peaceful façade for hostage.

Despite feeling forlorn and homesick for her homeland, Fodlan was teaching the future queen many things anew.

For, example: love.

It wasn’t something Petra had _not_ considered, as she knows her marriage must produce an heir, for the sake of her country’s people. 

In that regard, perhaps it was selfish of her to fall for another woman.

Maybe it was disrespectful to her country, traitorous of her even to fall for a resident of Fodlan, of the Empire no less.

She could be perceived wicked for her to fall for Dorothea Arnault.

Dorothea had always been a comfort to Petra. Open-minded, respectful of her culture, and above all else, kind in such a way that Petra had never been mettled with. 

She trusted Dorothea. First as an ally, then a friend, to... now.

What exactly were they now?

She would commonly fall into thought within herself, the thought of her sitting on her past dorm room bed, back turned and the feeling of Dorothea’s hands combing through Petra’s fuchsia strands, practicing the ways of traditional Brigid braiding.

It was so special, so intimate. Petra’s breath would catch in her throat at the touch of Dorothea’s delicate fingers.

This peaceful fantasy would swirl around and occupy her mind in war strategy meetings, Byleth’s plans quickly drowned out by Dorothea’s breathy chuckles.

She would only be snapped out of these daydreams when Caspar, a little aggressive to her liking, would repeatedly tap her arm, causing her real surroundings to come rushing back to place like the harsh winds that swooped choppily through the Brigid forests, the sound akin to Petra’s choppy inhales as Dorothea’s fine hand’s would reach up around her waist, approaching her brea-

Before she knew it, Petra had lost herself again.

“Petra, with all due respect, have you been losing sleep? I can’t help but be... perplexed by your lack of attention.”

Edelgard spoke with pettiness and annoyance in her voice, obviously addressing the Brigid princess much softer than she so wanted to.

In the sea of concerned faces of the hall; or perhaps irritated faces, the only one apparent before her was the reassuring, though questioning smile of Dorothea. 

“My... my biggest apologies, lady Edelgard.” Petra worried her bottom lip, her eyes flickering between the clearly exhausted patience of Edelgard, Hubert and the professor.

She bowed her head deeply, before scribbling down whatever plans Byleth had instructed for latter review.

-

“Petra?” Dorothea’s sing-song voice chimed in, though apparent concern laced within it.

“You seemed... for lack of a more suiting word, distracted, in council today. Is everything alright? Haven’t I told you that you must come to me if you need anything, my dear?”

Dorothea’s way of speech was this affectionate to all their allies, Petra knew this. But she couldn’t help the maroon hues that raised into her cheeks. 

“My distractedness... my thinking was of you, Dorothea.”

It was Dorothea’s turn to blush, curiosity twinkling in her jade eyes.

“I’m honoured!” She began, “What must have I been doing for you to achieve such a satisfied smile on your face?”

Petra’s eyes widened. Her dreaming was visible? She swallowed deeply, very nervous for how this conversation would end.

“You we’re braiding my hair.”

Petra’s eyes searched the floor, hoping to find something to lock onto.

“My dear Petra, we do that all the time! I’m surprised it has this much affect on you.” She giggled, gesturing as she spoke. 

Another gulp.

“It- it was not just the braiding that caused my distractions.”

Dorothea only cocked a thin brow at that.

Petra knitted her hands thought uncomfortably unfurling them to place one hand over her shoulder, one across her chest.

Dorothea adopted a sheepish grin, seeming to comprehend the bizarre action quite well. 

She laughed into her hand, her laughter intoxicating.

“Well, dear Petra. I would be delighted to.” She mimicked the motion, a bright smile blossoming upon her face. “But, are you certain that doing so in... real time will not only disturb the Strike Force meetings more?

Petra shook her head vigorously.

She did not care if she was lying or not. 

It seems Fodlan had been teaching her to be quite selfish in her ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ;-; I would really appreciate it if you could leave feedback <3


End file.
